Temptation
by FlamingToads
Summary: Do not lead into temptation Minerva." Warning: This is a slash. I hate summaries. Do not hold it against me.


**"****Do n****ot lead your****self into temptation Minerva." Too late. ^.^ **

**Temptation**

"I can't believe you're actually doing this." Ginny sat on Hermione's bed. She watched as Hermione rummaged through her clothes. She had an extremely short skirt on and her bra.

"Ginny, sometimes a girl has to do what a girl has to do."

"And that is to seduce your Transfiguration professor?" Ginny smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ginny I don't say anything about you dating dozens of students, flaunting yourself around like a slut."

"You can't call me a slut when you have that outfit on." She shook her head as Hermione looked into the mirror. "And those students are our age group and there all boys. I know I told you that I am all for you being gay and everything but she is a teacher. Not just any teacher that is. Minerva McGonagall, the big bad McGonagall, the Scottish Storm, the Wicked Witch."

"Minerva is only like that to misbehaved students."

"You're calling her by her first name?" Ginny opened her mouth. "See this crosses the line of a normal student and teacher relationship. You know Professor McGonagall doesn't like the idea of rules being broken. You decided to pick the worst rule to break."

"I'm sure she can let this slide." Hermione slid a different shirt on. It wasn't tight enough for Hermione's satisfaction.

"Tighten it with you wand." Ginny tossed her wand. Hermione placed it on her shirt and it slightly became tighter. Hermione smiled with triumph. She looked sideways in the mirror.

"I think this will do"

"No slutty boots?" Ginny asked sarcastically. Hermione pulled out long leather boots from underneath her bed. Ginny gawked at Hermione. Was she really going to go down through the corridors in that? Hermione slipped them on and it reached her mid thigh.

"Thanks for the idea."

"Hermione you are crossing the line." Ginny warned.

"I don't care." Hermione smiled. Hermione had waited for this. She was tired of being the shy school girl. She wanted Minerva and that is what she was going to have. She knew that Minerva had some kind of feelings for her. She noticed the looks of longing. And if Minerva and Hermione locked eyes with one another both blushed and turned their attention to something else. Hermione was sure that Minerva shared her feelings. What better way to convince her professor that she loved her than dressing like this, only to get her attention. Hermione wanted Minerva to notice her. Not like a student but as a young woman that had strong feeling for her.

"How are you going to make it to her classroom looking like that?" Ginny asked as Hermione took out her black out robes from her closest.

"It's called an outer robe Ginny." Hermione cover herself with it.

"What if you bump into Snape or Filch?" Ginny thought this was a horrible idea. It's one thing to be daring enough to even mildly flirt with Minerva but Hermione was going in for seduction. Ginny didn't know what to think. She noticed that Minerva and Hermione had an odd relationship already. Hermione could even make Minerva laugh. But seducing your teacher was just flat out wrong.

"I'm Head Girl. I am permitted to stroll the corridors late at night. I will just notify them that I must to talk to Minerva about Gryffindor matters." Hermione smoothed her robes down. She walked to the door, her hand on the knob. "Don't wait up."

"Give me all the disturbing details." Ginny forced a smiled. There was a side that hoped Hermione was triumhant, but the other side was dreading what would happen in that room. Hermione closed the door leaving Ginny by herself. Ginny imagined what could possibly happen. Ginny shuddered the thought and went off to bed quickly ridding her mind of any thing that connected to Hermione or Minerva.

* * *

Minerva looked up from her desk. Albus sat in the chair smiling. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Every so often Albus would join her in her classroom and talk to her as she tried to mark essays that she had recieved from her student today.

"Albus why don't you go eat Sherbert Lemons or feed Fawkes." Minerva suggested. She knew that Albus loved to tease her about anything really. Her hard working, the students, but she knew where this was leading to.

"I quite fine having a delightful conversation with my dear friend." Albus toyed with the end of his beard smiling to himself.

"Albus, please. Will you just let me be?" Minerva begged. She dipped her quill into green ink.

"Minerva you work yourself to hard. I think you need a little of romancing in your life." Albus watched as Minerva tensed. He knew that she knew what about to be said. Knowing this Albus chuckled.

"Albus don't go there." Minerva warned. She really didn't want to talk about this. But Albus was always so persistent on the subject, and has been for about a month. Minerva took her hair down. She leaned back on her chair. Her outer robes were by her side.

"I think a certain Head Girl would do." Albus suggested. Minerva turned a bit red in the cheeks. And there it was. The beginning of a new argument over the same subject.

"She is my student." Minerva was not one to violate rules. Especially something like that. It was bad enough that Minerva allowed herself to open up to Hermione. They became quite good friends. No matter how Minerva enjoyed it to have that kind of relationship with Hermione she knew that it was wrong. She already had it hard enough to be in the same room as Hermione. Minerva would loss track of though and stare at Hermione from time to time. Minerva want Hermione so much more than a friend. Minerva forced herself to not think of such things and it seemed to work until Hermione would enter a room.

"A student who wants you just as much as you want her." Albus knew her feelings. He didn't think them awful like she did. Love is love. You may find it in bazaar places but you should never hold back on feelings.

"Albus, are you trying to convince me to seduce a girl yet of age." Minerva had said this thousands of times. She expected him to say something like "tell her your feelings that is all" or "you can wait after she leaves but don't hide your feeling."

"Perish the thought Minerva. If I correct, which I always am, she turned seventeen a month ago. She'll be graduating soon to." This was exactly the opposite of what Minerva thought Albus was going to say. Yes Hermione was of age, but she was still a student.

"Albus my personal life is none of your concern. I want you to pretend that this conversation never took place and you leave my room before I am forced to remove you myself." Minerva had reached her boiling point. How could he try convince her to be in a romantic relationship with Hermione?

"You wouldn't do that to an old man, let alone a friend." Albus placed his hand on his chest as if her saying that actually hurt him.

"Albus you are testing my patience. Please leave." Minerva forced herself to be polite.

"I suppose it is time for me to go. I don't want to interfere. If you feel so strongly about this, then let me leave with advice." He smiled. "Do not lead yourself into temptation Minerva." Minerva gave Albus a look of confusion. "Goodnight Minerva." He said as he merrily walked out of the room. Minerva stared at the door in wonder. What was he referring to? What was he supposedly going to interfere with?

After few minutes of waiting for Albus to return to bother her she smiled hoping that would be the last of him for tonight. Minerva directed all of her attention to her papers. So many essays, so little time. She had just finished giving excellent markings on Hermione's paper when she heard the door click open. Minerva didn't let her eyes leave her next essay. She took a deep breath. Albus just wouldn't stop.

"Albus I am busy. Perhaps you can persuade me to seduce a student during breakfast tomorrow." She could hear footsteps coming to the desk. With her keen hearing she noticed that it wasn't Albus's boots heading closer to the desk but the sound of women heels. From the corner of her eye she saw the person lean on the corner of her desk.

Minerva took of her glasses. She leaned back in her chair thinking that Rolanda had came to annoy her but surprised to see none other than Hermione Granger. Minerva caught her breath. There stood Hermione wearing a tight black shirt with three buttons undone showing her cleavage. Her breast had shown very well, her skirt far too short to sit. That would be probably why she was leaning instead of sitting. Her leather boots above her thigh. She looked absolutely stunning. Minerva swallowed hard. Hermione watched as her professor took in her attire.

"Maybe I can be able to persuade you." Hermione said in a low seductive tone which sent shivers down Minerva's spine. Hermione couldn't help but smile. This was absolutely perfect. Minerva had her hair down and her outer robes on the chair. Hermione couldn't have pictured it any better than now.

"Miss Granger." Minerva turned her head suddenly realizing that she was staring. "What are you doing out of your room at this time of night?"

"I needed to speak with you Minerva." Minerva flashed her eyes upward at her student at the mention of her name. She shook her head.

"This is inappropriate dressing Miss Granger."

"Inappropriate yes, but most defiantly helpful to get ones attention." Minerva tried to remind herself to breath. She couldn't help but catch her breath. Hermione had that affect on her even if she wore reasonable clothes. At this time Hermione stood so close to her and half naked Minerva had a hard time to even speak. But she stayed stern. _Do not lead yourself into temptation Minerva._ Hermione breathed deeply, her breast rising and then falling. _Too late_ Minerva thought.

"Miss Granger, do I have to threaten you with punishment. Please leave and go to your dormitory."

"Professor I think that both you and I don't want me to go anywhere." She smiled. "And perhaps I came down here to be punished." Hermione moved closer to Minerva.

"Miss Granger." Minerva closed her eyes and bowed her head. She could feel Hermione's leg touch her robes. Hermione was directly in front of Minerva now. Minerva's hand slowly moved to Hermione's legs. She opened her eyes and watched Hermione. Minerva grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer. "You have no idea what you're doing to me." Minerva whispered.

Hermione sat on sat on Minerva's lap. Hermione brushed her lips against Minerva's. Minerva pulled on Hermione's waist forcing to close the space between them. Hermione let a moan of satisfaction escape her lips. Minerva tenderly kissed her neck. She pushed her forward on the desk. Minerva tore the Hermione's shirt, the sound of buttons falling to the floor. Minerva ran her hand down her body. Hermione raised her head up enjoying the touch. Minerva kissed her stomach, lowering down to her thigh. She smiled as she heard Hermione moan once again.

Minerva hands stopped at her knees and slowly spread her legs apart. Minerva slid her knickers down and let them fall to the floor. Hermione sighed as Minerva's tongue entered. Hermione clinched the edge of the desks. Hermione was in heaven. She couldn't believe what was happening. It was utter bliss. Hermione gasped when Minerva stopped. Minerva pushed against her body. Hermione grabbed Minerva robes working them off her body. Hermione wanted to touch her body. She pulled Minerva closer running her hands down her bare back.

Minerva closer her eyes as she felt Hermione unsnap her bra. Minerva pulled back just a tad and Hermione looked at Minerva, stopping immediately. She didn't want Minerva to pull away. Minerva kissed Hermione tenderly on her lips. Hermione was afraid that this was a kiss that meant that this is wrong and should stop. "I love you." Minerva whispered. "If you are just doing this for the sex it might just break my heart." Minerva lowered her head. Hermione raised Minerva's face with her finger.

"I would never hurt you Minerva." Hermione kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you far too much to do that." Minerva smiled hearing her words. Hermione pressed her lips against Minerva. Their tongues wondering the mouth of the others. They broke apart trying to control their breathing.

"I think it best if we continue this in my private chambers." Minerva smiled and both hurried through the passage leading to her rooms. After a quick silencing charm and locking all entrances. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and watched her professor. She was becoming impatient. Minerva slowly walked to Hermione and brushed her lips against hers. Minerva backed away, Hermione leaned forward for more. When Hermione opened her eyes there was a devilish glint. Minerva tried her best not to laugh.

Minerva pushed Hermione lightly, making her slowly fall to the bed. Minerva took one of Hermione's boots off. She kissed her thigh making Hermione shiver. Minerva did the same to the other thigh. She slowly crawled over Hermione and kissed her neck. Hermione went to wrap her arms around her body but Minerva held her wrists forcing them down above her head. Minerva kissed her neck. Hermione was losing her patients and she knew that Minerva was doing this on purpose.

Hermione pulled her leg around Minerva forcing her down. They rolled and Hermione was now on top. Hermione smiled at her mentor. It was her turn. Hermione kissed Minerva on her neck and down to her nipple. Hermione lowed her body. Minerva arched her back ever so slightly as Hermione stuck two fingers inside her. Minerva let out a moan of pure enjoyment. Minerva looked at Hermione. Hermione smiled kissing her stomach. Her free hand slid down the side of Minerva's body. Hermione started to pick up the pace.

Hermione lifted her fingers and licked each one slowly causing Minerva gasp. Hermione slowly leaned down to Minerva and kissed her passionately on her lips. Minerva raised her her hand to Hermione's back. Hermione lowed her body on top of Minerva.

The sheet was drawn over them. Hermione had her back against Minerva. Hermione traced her fingers across her loves hand. Hermione smiled to herself as Minerva held her, every now and again would she kiss the back of her neck. Both soon fell asleep in each others arms, neither of them could possibly be happier.

* * *

Minerva sat in the Great Hall. Her cheeks flushed, she bit her lip to keep herself from smiling. Albus and Severus took their seats beside her. Albus's eyes twinkled with triumph. Severus however was completely clueless.

There was a disturbance in the Hall as Ginny gasped, grabbing the other students and staff's attention. "You slept with-" Ginny however was cut off by Hermione who punched her instantly. Severus looked from Hermione to Minerva. Again, and then again. His mouth fell open and gawked at Minerva.

"I believe you owe me sixty galleons Severus." Albus said cheerfully.

"You and Miss..." Severus was to speechless for words.

"What do you mean sixty galleons Albus?"

"You were supposed to wait until she left the school!" Severus hissed. Minerva glared at Albus.

"You made a bet if I would sleep with my student?" Minerva whispered.

"Minerva, do not be angry. I did nothing to provoke you or Miss Granger. I am only intelligent enough to know that you can't control yourself when it comes to Hermione. A friendly wager is all." There was a moment of silence. Albus chuckled.

"So was it worth it." Albus asked looking at Minerva.

"Oh Merlin yes!"

**The End! Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Yada yada yada! ^.^**


End file.
